The Darkness
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: "I enjoy warmth because I have been cold.  I appreciate light because I have been in darkness.  By the same token, I can experience joy because I have known sadness."
1. Morning Encounter

"Talking"

"TEXTING"

"**BLACK ZETSU AND INNER SAKURA"**

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: Morning Encounter

Haruno Sakura (Last, First) was your average girl…well almost average. Sakura was awoken by the sound of not her alarm clock but her father's yelling.

"Haruno Sakura get up now you lazy scum"

"Yes father I'm up. I'll be down in a moment."

Sakura sighed in relief as she heard her father's footsteps fade away from her door. After only a few seconds the pinkette make her way out of bed. Sakura's room was a room fit for a princess if you would say so yourself. Sakura had a king size bed, double door walk in closet, and a full bathroom. Even though Sakura's room was for a princess Sakura never was into the girl and fairy tell things. She only believed they lived in fairytales and nothing more. Sakura had black painted walls and black carpet with red and pink cherry blossom petals. On Sakura's wall at the head of her bed was her name in the kanji writing and at the very top above her name was a statement that bring any person to sadness.

There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when I was happy

Sakura Haruno

Black Cherry Blossom

Sakura sighed and did her daily routine of brushing her teeth, washing face, taking a shower and washing her natural bubblegum pastel pink hair. Sakura walked out of the bathroom with a black and red towel wrapped around her as she made her way to the closet. Sakura got her black skinny jeans, a fishnet shirt over her black laced bra. Sakura found her shirt that said bit me in red letters with white vampire fangs dripping red blood. Sakura went to her nightstand and pulled out her Jashin necklace, a necklace that had a black cherry blossom and pink cherry blossom facing each other. Sakura grabbed her skull covered backpack, skateboard, jacket and her car keys to her black 2011 SSC Ultimate Aero. Sakura grabbed her red and write skull wallet and put it in her pocket while wrapping the jacket around her waist, her iphone 4 in her pocket nice and safe in it's case and her backpack on her back. Sakura walked downstairs and saw that her father was nowhere in sight. Sakura assumed that he left for work after waking her up. Sakura left the house but not before locking the door. Sakura skated down the hill and toward the school. Konoha High School was about two miles away from her house. Sakura was suppose to meet Naruto and everyone else at the gates of the school. After just a few minutes Sakura made it to the gates and looked around to see no one insight. Sakura looked at her phone and realized she was 40 minutes early.

"Dang I'm early for a change"

"**I know it's a shame"**

"Oh lord look who's back and smart mouth as ever"

"**Yupp I'm back and this is your last year of high school and Naruto and everyone else second year aren't you a bit sad"**

"No cause I'm going to go to school online remember so I can still stick around and move from class to class if I feel like it. Lady Tsunade said it'd be alright."

"**Oh okay then"**

"Baka"

Sakura sighed and was thinking of a way to cease her boredom. Sakura started skating backwards not caring what direction she was going and where she was. Sakura's skating backwards lasted for only 20 minutes til she hit a hard tone chest causing both of them to fall down to the ground.

"What the f**k man! Watch were your going b**ch"

Sakura yelled as she got up and wiped away the dirt and dust off her clothes. She looked up and saw who she bumped into and who else was there. The Akatsuki

"Watch your mouth little girl"

Said Pein as he got up and stared at the pinkette with is ringed eyes.

"F**k you Akatsuki I don't have to take orders from a bunch of juniors like yourselves so piss off"

Before Pein could say a word or even react to the pinkette's comment she skated off back towards the gates to were her friends were starting to gather at last.

****To The Akatsuki****

"Dang we just got served by a pink haired b**ch and she knocked you down simple as pie"

Pein glared at Hidan's comment as the others just looked at Hidan with annoyance except Tobi who was playing with a butterfly. Pein looked away and to the direction of where the pink haired girl skated off to. Konan, Pein's sister walked toward Pein.

"Pein the bell is about to ring"

Pein looked at Konan and the Akatsuki.

"I want you all to get information on that pink haired girl, observe her and then report back at lunch time got that"

"Yes sir/un!"

The Akatsuki said as the bell rang for the students to let them know the building was open but still had time (30 minutes) till class actually started . Pein and Konan stayed behind watching the Akatsuki members walk away into the building except Itachi and Kisame.

"Nii-san. What is the matter"

"Konan I think I found a new member…Now lets go before we are late."

Konan and Pein walked into the building

****To Sakura****

Sakura skated to the group of gathering boys that were at the gates. Sakura waved and continued skating towards them. The group consisted of: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Kiba, Kankoru, Neji, Sai and Rock Lee.

Naruto & Kiba: "Hey Saku-chan!"

Naruto and Kiba shouted engulfing the pinkette in a huge bear hug.

"I've miss you guys too"

Sakura laughed and returned the hug. Sakura hugged and kissed the other guys cheeks and they nodded or gave her a hug back telling her how they missed her tom boyishness.

"Don't worry we missed you too sis"

Shikamaru said after the hug and kiss fest.

"HEY GET YOU HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sakura snarled and looked to see the source of the false comment and glared snarling again at the blue eyed blond coming her way with three other girls. As Ino got closer to the group she recognized it was Sakura and ran to hug her. Sakura begin ticked off already moved out the way letting Ino fall to the ground. Sakura was about to punch Ino but before she could do it Shikamaru coughed and helped Ino up.

"Sorry" Sakura mumbled

"It's okay"

"Ino what the h***!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Who the h*** else has pink hair that hugs the guy like I do hmm?"

Ino looked like a child getting fussed at for sticking hand in the cookie jar. Sakura was rambling and fussing at Ino still as they entered the school unaware of two figures watching very closely.

"Haruno Sakura"

**Can't believe I did It im proud I totally revised it and added more then what I wrote on paper**


	2. Fighting Cherry

"**INNER SAKURA OR BLACK ZETSU"**

_Flashback_

Text messages

"Taking"

****ON TO THE STORY****

Chapter 2:

Fighting Cherry

Today was going perfect for Sakura. Sakura still had her friends except Karin and Sasuke's group. Sakura was walking into the hall that ran straight through the junior wing to the Senior wing. Sakura was walking carelessly and calm but stopped when she saw the Akatsuki staring. They were only 2 feet away and were staring. Sakura didn't like the attention.

"Take a damn picture it last longer"

"Watch your mouth Pinky"

Kisame said grinning. Sakura glared and swiftly ran toward Kisame and kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in his balls hard. Kisame doubled over in pain and was on the floor. Sakura smirked satisfied as she stepped back from the shocked Akatsuki members and a in pain Kisame.

"DON'T call me Pinky I hate it. I despise the color fish-face"

Sakura snarled at them making them flinch except Pein and Itachi even though they to were scared. Sakura then began to walk away but was stopped by the same man she bumped into earlier. Sakura glared at him.

"What?"

"Do you not know how we are little girl?"

"Yeah yeah ya'll the Akatsuki all juniors. But do you know who I am?"

"No I do not"

"Exactually stay outta my way"

Sakura then walked off to the bathroom in the senior wing.

"Finally a clean bathroom."

Sakura thought as she used the bathroom. Sakura walked out of the last stall she was in and saw Karin and one of her groupie friends, Annie Fugmori.

"Well if it isn't slut face" Karin said to Sakura while glaring intensively

"Sorry whore I don't remember your ugly face"

"You'll regret that comment"

"Try me"

Karin rushed at Sakura ready to throw a right hook at Sakura but Sakura moved to the side and allowed Karin to dive face first into the toilet behind her. Annie ran to Karin's side and helped her up.

"Serves you right Karin"

Sakura laughed while washing her hands and leaving the bathroom. Sakura was walking around the school grounds with her skateboard in hand. Sakura turned into a hallway that was leading to the principal office. Sakura spotted Naruto talking to a boy that was around their age with jet black hair, black skinny jeans on with a button up black shirt that look like it had a red dragon on the back of it. Sakura couldn't see his eyes because of the shades. Sakura moved closer and laughed mentally at Naruto who was talking away the boy. Naruto's back was turned towards her. Sakura continued undetected.

"_Help me Nii-san!"_

"_I'm coming Sakura!"_

_Sakura was hanging onto a tree branch in the river that she fell into while on the side of the river with Ryu. Ryu jumped into the river and swam into her rescue._

"_Grab onto me!"_

_Sakura climbed into Ryu's back as he began to swim toward the shore of the river. Sakura smiled and hugged the boy._

"_Your safe now Saku-chan"_

Sakura was only 2 feet away from the talkative blonde and the mysterious boy. Sakura tensed a little as the boy looked up and stared at Sakura through is tinted black shades.

"Well hello there Saku-chan"

Naruto turned around and walked over to Sakura and hugged her taking her hand. Naruto pulled Sakura toward Ryu as Sakura stiffened at the boy's stare.

"It's been a while Saku-chan" Ryu said taking off his shades with the same smirk Sakura still remembers

"Sakura you know him?" Naruto asked/yelled looking from her to Ryu.

Sakura looked and stared deeply into Ryu's midnight blue eyes and was speechless for the moment. He changed so much he was more mature looking and grown.

"She may not remember me Naruto. It has been awhile since I seen her in years."

"Oh but you never said how you knew her"

Naruto said looking down sad and back at Sakura who looked away under his glaze. Ryu walked to Sakura and hugged her as he whispered in her ear

"I missed you Cherry Blossom. I hope you remember me soon"

Sakura hugged Ryu back and tears welled up in her eyes. Ryu pulled back and looked at Sakura as she held onto him and cried onto his chest.

"Ryu-kun I missed you. I'm sorry I didn't remember you as I first saw you I'm sorry."

"It's okay Saku-chan It's alright. At least you remember something. D you remember everything?"

Sakura shook her head and hugged Ryu tighter. Ryu hugged her back and smirked at Naruto who was shocked and speechless.

"You too better get to class right now and don't worry they will come back eventually " Ryu laughed as he pinched Sakura's cheeks like when they were younger.

"HEY STOP!" Sakura whined and as she glared and left with Naruto and Ryu left to go to the office.

*****Around the corner spying*****

Itachi and Kisame was watching and listening to the conversation the pinkette was having with the blond and mysterious boy name Ryu. Itachi was how do we say amused by the conversation the three had all together

"Lost Memories"

"Itachi we are missing class" Kisame whined

"Hn just text everyone what we heard and saw Kisame" Itachi said walking off.

"What's the point when we are in the same class Itachi" Kisame said texting to just Konan. Itachi stopped

"Hn"

"Oh wow Itachi" Kisame rolled his eyes and walked behind Itachi.

*****To the rest of the Akatsuki*****

The Akatsuki was in their own group since the teacher wanted three groups of ten. Konan looked from the group to her phone and saw she got a message from Kisame.

Hey Konan-san we got info on Sakura Haruno. She has memory lost and doesn't remember people from her past. Well by the looks of it she it getting it back but slowly. We are coming now. Kisame out

Konan grinned as she read the message and Pein looked at her from the corner of his eye with a question look.

"Itachi and Kisame found a very interesting about Sakura Haruno"

The rest of the Akatsuki looked and stopped their mini conversations and other things and listened with all ears."

"Come on and spill Konan yeah" Deidara said eager

"They said she has lost memories and doesn't know everything but is slowly but is getting them back so-"

"If we play it right we can make it seem as if we are her friends that she forgot"

Pein finished for Konan as he smirked at her I'm-going-to beat-you look.

"But what if her real friends stop her and doesn't allow her to us. Plus she somewhat hates out guts" Kakuzu mumbled

" No she only hates me and Kisame. Plus don't forget she is stubborn and feisty" Pein said as his smirk disappeared and turned into a frown.

"Well she is stubborn and will think that they are holding her back and limiting her to only them. We have to think this through Pein-sama"

Sasori said irritated as the bell rang to move to the next class.

"Just make friends with the brat and it'll all come together. I'll go see bout her."

Sasori said as he left smirking

"Wonder what he is up to?" Konan asked

"Something stupid yeah"

Deidara said laughing with Hidan and Kisame as the Akatsuki gathered up their things. Deidara felt a sudden vibration and answered his cell.

"Yes danna?"

"Put me on speaker"

"Okay your on speaker"

"I heard your comment fagdoll I got you later"

Deidara stood shocked and scared as Sasori hung up and the rest off the Akatsuki just laughed and or smirked at Deidara's mishap

"Come one "Fagdoll"" Kisame said joking at a now fuming Deidara

*****To Sasori*****

After calling Deidara scaring the shit out of him. Sasori grinned and walked behind the pinkette who was walking toward his next class which was Anko's training room. Sakura disappeared into the room as Sasori walked in he looked and saw no trace of the pinkette he would check the ladies changing room but he wasn't no sick pervert like Hidan and Deidara. Sasori walked to the guys' changing room which was on the opposite side of the room. Sasori changed into his black and red kung fu clothes I guess you could say. Just as he got done the other members of the Akatsuki started to pile in and change into their proper uniforms (A/N except Konan. She in girls' room). Pein walked out after Sasori in black and orange, Itachi was in black, Kisame in black and blue, Hidan in black and purple, Kakuzu in black and green, Zetsu in black and a deep forest green, Konan in black and a sky blue and Tobi came out in all orange. The Akatsuki sat on the while matted like floor and waited for there teacher to arrive. Suddenly the door busted wide-open and walked in Anko- sensei with a dangerous and sinister smirk.

"Welcome to Hell brats"

*********THE END********

****Nevermind lets continue the story =3****

The Akatsuki sweat dropped at her face expression. Anko cleared her throat and sat on on of the benches that were in front the room.

"So you brats all signed up for deadly fighting. Well news for you only one person passed this class in my ever so loving career for fighting. The only way you can pass this class is to fight me or that special person that won my very much respect. Any questions brats?"

"Sensei who is this person you speak of?" Kakuzu asked

"Well lets see-" Anko said as a pink blob rushed into the room panting heavy.

"Sorry Anko I had to get my gym bag from that knuckle-head Naruto."

"Nonsense it's alright Sakura get changed"

Sakura bowed and hurried to change clothes. Sakura walked out in black uniform with red and white cherry blossom petals on her right arm.

"Sakura introduce yourself if you will please"

"Yes Anko"

"Listen up if you will. My name is Sakura Haruno I am going to be the assistant for Anko this year. I have passed this class last year. So now that is over Anko shall I start the exercise?"

"Suuurree whatever I'm going to nap"

"Okay now listen brats get up and give me 20 laps around this bitch."

Sakura yelled and the Akatsuki making them hurry up and run for their lives. The only person who wasn't running was Pein the leader of the Akatsuki he stood in front Sakura acting all tuff and bad. Sakura glared at him.

"Why the hell aren't you running?"

"Cause I'm god pink haired brat"

Sakura looked at him sweetly and punched him straight in his gut and did a round house kick to his side making Pein fall on the ground in pain. The Akatsuki stopped and looked at their leader who was holding his side. Anko grinned and rolled over.

"Oh I forgot you might want to obey us or we'll kick your asses. Now run if you want to livvvveee~"

Anko sang as she fell back to sleep with one leg hanging off the bench and leaving a scared to death Akatsuki and a smirking Sakura.

"Lets the fun begin"

Sakura smirked and pulled a whip outta no where as an evilness aura flowed outta Sakura.

"Tobi don't want to be here Tobi quit"

"To late Tobi mwhahahahahahahaha" Sakura laughed as she worked the Akatsuki.


	3. Author's Note

Hell Everyone. This isn't a story update but I will be udating every incomplete story soon. I've been busy with exams and everything. I've also had writers block so if you wanna help with ideas just message me and what story it is and we'll work something out. TIL NEXT TIME! :D

LOVE,

Moonlight_Meiko


	4. Sorry Again AN

Hey everybody! I know its been like months since I've updated my stories but I promise Ill update everything before November 30th. Everything has been hectic and crazy for me, after dealing with a depression and emotion abuse I think…well i know for a fact I feel better now to start doing the stories again.

Love you guys


	5. A Blossoming Relationship OO

"Talking"

"TEXTING"

"**BLACK ZETSU AND INNER SAKURA"**

_Flashback_

Declaimer: I don't own any characters in Naruto. I do own this plot…hopeful if some random person says I don't even when I do…Anyways please enjoy the chappie.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded the chapters for Kidnapped and The Darkness but I've been sick and busy but now that school is out I can do what I have to do.

Chapter 3: A New Blossoming Relationship…. O.O

(With the Akatsuki)

"God Damn it! That fucking pink haired bitch fucked up my hand…I think I'm in love though"

Hidan said as he examined his wrist with a smirked on his face as he imagined the pink haired hell cat knocking all over the place.

"I swear Hidan if I wasn't your friend I would under about you" Kakuzu shook his head as he sat next Hidan at the lunch table. Kakuzu watched as all the other members followed with their lunch trays. As everyone started eating or simply conversing with one another, Konan was looking over the café searching for one individual, well let's say a pink haired individual. Pein took a quick glance at Konan before slapping the top of her head suddenly making her almost land head first into her mash potatoes. Konan looked at Pein with a glare as he began to speak to her.

"She's not here yet so stop searching and eat Konan" Pein said as he pulled a bottle of red voltage mountain dew out of his bag. Konan nodded and started eating as she listened to Sasori and Deidara argued about their opinions on art.

"Eternal art is better asshole!"

"No fleeting explosions are more artistic then you're stupid little dolls un!"

As Deidara and Sasori continued to argue the doors of the café opened as most of the students in the café even the Akatsuki looked to see who it was that decided to make a dramatic entrance. As the students looked more carefully they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Kiba, Kankoru, Neji, Sai and Rock Lee along with their girlfriends Hinata (Naruto), Matsuri (Gaara's Play thang), TenTen (Neji), Temari (Shikamaru) and Ino (Sai). Not only did they see Itachi's younger brother and his annoying sophomore friends they saw the evil pink haired devil, Sakura Haruno.

"Holy Shit!"

Kisame and Hidan said in shock as he saw the pinkette and the boys shove each other around as the other girls shook their heads in disbelieve at the little monkey headed teenagers. As the gang waited in line Naruto pushed Sakura too rough acting her off guard as she fell face first on the ground. Everything in the café went silent as Hinata helped Sakura up while Naruto prayed to the almighty Ramen Lord to bless him and make him invisible for the ass-whooping he was about to receive.

"S-Sakura-chan I'm sorry" Naruto began to sweat drop as Sakura smiled at him while rubbing her now slightly bruised nose. "It's alright Naru-kun" Sakura said sickly sweet as she punched Naruto sending him flying across the café. "My prays weren't answered once again" Naruto though as he groaned in pain as even in the group laughed and all the other students continued with their own business, all except the Akatsuki. Sakura looked over her shoulder slightly as she started to sing:

_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_And I have no privacy__  
><em>_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_Tell me is it just a dream___

_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_And I have no privacy__  
><em>_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_Who's playing tricks on me___

_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_I always feel like__  
><em>_Somebody's watching me__  
><em>_Tell me who can it be…_

As Sakura finished all the guys started to laugh instantly catching onto who Sakura was singing about, as the gang got there food and sat down at their owned table Sakura slowly walked towards the Akatsuki table with determine yet fierce eyes.

(Pein's P.O.V)

"Damn as I saw her walking towards us she looked so sexy and determined but it looked as though she was hiding something from everyone. She was a mystery beauty with emerald eyes and a sexy as body." I thought as I saw her sit on the table in a sexily fashion. I just wanted to pull her towards me and kiss the daylights out of her. I smirked as she licked her plump pink lips getting ready to say something.

(Author P.O.V)

"Why the fuckers are ya'll staring so damn hard?" Sakura said as she glared at every single one of the members sending shivers down their spine but not shivers of fear but of wanting pleasure. Pein coughed and quickly wrote down an address and Konan's cell phone number as he passed it to her Sakura snatched it out of his hand looking at it giving him her signature what-the-fuck-do-I-do-with-this look.

"Come to my home this Saturday at 7 o'clock. If you get lost then call Konan and she'll give you directions"

Sakura shrugged and walked away as she headed back to her table with everyone. The Akatsuki sat there silently not saying anything as Konan looked at everyone and bluntly blurred it the most shocking thing they ever heard from her.

"I think I'm turning into a lesbian"


End file.
